


A Blessed Curse

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some see Finn Balor's blessing as a curse, a demon. He did too, until he arrived at Master Liger's temple. He's refined here, finding purpose, strength and calm. Some time later, Master Liger wants to introduce him to Master Hideo Itami. Finn worries his finally-ordered life will change. It does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blessed Curse

 

 

 

It was a strong-looking day. There were lines outside the temple already. Finn scooped up a handful of fountain water and cooled his face, tasting a droplet or two on his tongue. The other dedecants were already working, stripped to their braes and chausses, lifting the sacrifices from the temple gates and taking them inside for dedication and ceremony. Finn swiftly joined them.

 

He could feel eyes on him. There were always gazes pinned to his form as lines of colour appeared on his skin, rippling over his muscles. His blessing was often present for all to see, his gift from the gods. Once, it felt like so many years ago, he had been ashamed of it, angry even. But things were different now, here, – he had found someone worth kneeling for, someone who had shown him that he could be a warrior and focused on the gods too, someone who had revealed to him the truth and depth of what he'd been gifted.

 

A bell rang and temple doors opened. Master Liger appeared, masked as always, wearing white and deep red robes, his long hair tangled down his back. Finn's eyes immediately fixed on him, his hands didn't twitch towards his collar anymore when under Master Liger's gaze. He remained still and ready. Colour rushed across his skin, in bright rivulets, and there was a burn of fire inside of him. He was sure his eyes had turned to black, for a moment, perhaps more.

 

Master Liger was so still, despite how many eyes were on him. The waiting reverent crowds were quiet and Finn waited, his breathing even, his poise held, just as Master Liger had taught him. Master Liger let the silence linger a while before speaking. His voice was not loud but it carried far.

 

“The gods always hear us. So we will speak.”

 

He gestured slightly and Finn moved forward with the rest of the dedecants, to light the candles inside. First, the crowd would hear a blessing, then everyone would enter the temple itself where Master Liger would lead devotions, the sacrifices would be given, and then each person or group would be seen about their personal plea or thanks to the gods, to see if providence would be given.

 

His work inside complete, Finn took his place at Master Liger's feet, folding down easily. Master Liger rested a hand on Finn's head as the crowds entered the grounds. Finn fixed his eyes on them, as Master Liger expected. Master Liger had an unerring eye for what people were seeking, what people needed and what the gods might provide. He wanted Finn to learn the same so Finn tried every day. He never wanted to disappoint his master.

 

There were some who had told Finn he was wrong, that his blessing was twisted, that it was not right for a man like him at all. There were some who had tried to bend him with great force but Finn had always resisted. Brute force had never brought him to heel, it had only stirred the fire under his skin greater and caused blood-red and black to rise in great swathes over him until he was consumed and he fought without regret. It had taken Master Liger to show him he could kneel without force, fight without rancour, and that his blessing should not be resisted.

 

Master Liger was the only person Finn had ever felt right about kneeling for. Master Liger had said he shouldn't feel he was wrong for that. So Finn didn't.

 

*

 

The days always passed well at the temple. Finn worked hard but he took time to offer his own sacrifices – a handful of sweet flowers for his mother's health, a couple of pieces of bread for his father's prosperity, threads from his own clothes as thanks for his place there. He lit a candle and cupped his hands close, concentrating on murmuring prayers, on giving all his thoughts to the gods that had blessed him.

 

Once he had finished, he turned to find Master Liger waiting. He gestured for Finn to follow him and then walked away without another glance. Finn followed without question. The air was thick and warm, there were candles lit throughout the temple. Finn noticed dedecants sparring and another line of those from outside who had come to offer blessings and prayers. Master Liger had taught him to observe.

 

Master Liger entered his own private room, where he slept and where often Finn slept too. It was sparse but Finn had always been comfortable there. He waited for Master Liger to speak. He watched as Master Liger unknotted his robe at one shoulder and elegantly stripped away the outer layer, handing it to Finn who wrapped it away with the ease of long practice. He would wash it later.

 

Now Master Liger sat down and let out a sigh, the sound rattling against his fitted wooden mask. Red and gold, Finn had never seen Master Liger's face. He never expected to. Master Liger had made a choice and taken an oath. Finn respected that tremendously, he respected Master Liger above everybody else, save the gods themselves.

 

Master Liger's fingers twitched, Finn moved and sat at his feet, his legs crossed, his palms resting on his thighs, waiting. Master Liger had taught him patience. There was quiet surrounding them, Finn breathed evenly and deeply, allowing Master Liger's presence to focus him further, it was as the gods would want it. Finn had learned to find enjoyment in such moments, finding that balance between being ready for Master Liger's next command and being relaxed under his hand. It had taken him time to find it, frustrating time, but more often than not, he found it now. The fact that he knew it pleased Master Liger helped immensely.

 

“There is someone I want you to meet,” Master Liger said at last.

 

Finn nodded. Sometimes he and the other dedecants were called upon to spar more publicly or to serve people that Master Liger asked them to. It was part of submitting to the temple's work, to Master Liger himself. It had been some time since Finn had been asked to do any of that though. He wondered silently and waited for Master Liger to continue.

 

“His name is Hideo Itami.”

 

Finn's next breath was almost shaky. That was a name he knew. Hideo was a Master, like Master Liger, in charge of a temple, close to the gods due to his dedication and skill, respected by many and often spoken of in awe. He was said to be a highly-skilled warrior, blessed by the gods in combat before deciding to dedicate himself to temple work. Finn had never met him but now, it seemed, he would.

 

“Sir.”

 

Master Liger was smiling, Finn could hear it in his voice as he spoke, “He has heard of you, from me and from others, and I believe he would fit you well.”

 

That was a shock, Finn felt fire burning under his skin, he could see the spread of deep red across his arms. Master Liger had been his mentor for years, ever since Finn had arrived at the temple as a young man. Master Liger had taken control of Finn's life, Finn had given it over willingly soon enough and had been glad to bend the knee to Master Liger ever since, to dedicate himself so greatly to the gods, to following Master Liger's teachings. Their relationship was one of respect, despite many rumours Finn had never shared Master Liger's bed. Some dedecants met Masters or Mistresses and were asked to take a collar or leave the temple. Only those relationships approved of by Master Liger were permitted to continue in such a way. So Master Finn introducing another Master to Finn, what did it mean?

 

Master Liger gripped Finn's shoulder, as though taking hold of Finn's churning thoughts. Finn settled into the firmness of Master Liger's touch, the command that he felt there. Finn had often been approached by Masters and Mistresses at the temple but he had always deferred their attention to Master Liger. Some he had been interested in knowing, many he had not. He had always followed Master Liger's word.

 

Would he disobey it now by refusing to meet Hideo Itami? It would show great disrespect to not meet such a great man, someone Master Liger personally wanted Finn to commune with. Perhaps there would be no connection, no interest. Finn could never imagine happiness beyond the temple walls, it was where he'd first found any semblance of surety and belief, in his bones and in who he was. He could not imagine finding it anywhere else.

 

*

 

The next day, once Finn completed his morning devotions and began carrying in the sacrifices left overnight, Master Liger sent for him. Finn went immediately, his skin slick with colour. He valued the brotherhood of the other dedecants, the way he could completely trust Master Liger, how he could fight and spar and worship the gods themselves in such a focused fulfilling way. But he would never disobey Master Liger and he would be able to meet Master Itami, who was the centre of so many stories.

 

Sure enough, Master Liger was waiting in the back of the temple, not as private a place as his room but tucked away from those who visited. There was a man with him – wearing gold and black robes that seemed to match the sharp cut of his gaze, he moved with purpose and confidence just as Master Liger did. He was handsome and held dominance not in a tight grip as though he was afraid he would lose it but like he possessed it with absolute confidence. The colours stayed on Finn's skin.

 

“Hideo, this is Finn Balor.”

 

Finn bowed his head deeply and then met Master Itami's gaze. Before reaching this temple, he had been beaten by other Masters for meeting their gazes but Master Liger had always told him to meet a Master's eyes, to see what he might find there. So Finn did and found himself looking into deep intelligent eyes, beautiful in fact with a slight touch of mirth to them and pleasure. Pleasure that Finn had put there? Warmth kindled under his skin. It made Finn focus even more.

 

The way Master Liger was tilting his head revealed that he knew Finn's thoughts and that he was not displeased. Finn felt warmed even more. Master Itami approached but stopped short of entering Finn's personal space. He was being respectful. Finn appreciated that.

 

“Finn.”

 

His voice was formal, stilted maybe as he spoke a language that still felt strange in his mouth. Finn licked his lips and wondered, as it was an early hour, if Master Itami had had the chance to eat yet. Master Liger always ate early.

 

“Would you like to break a fast, sir?” Finn asked.

 

Master Itami smiled quietly and nodded. So Finn retreated to where food was kept cool in wooden boxes. He could feel Master Itami's eyes on him and hear Master Liger's quiet familiar voice. He focused on that, filled a plate and returned to the others.

 

Master Itami looked at the offered plate and nodded slightly. Finn followed him when he ventured to a chair, putting him even further out of the view of those visiting the temple. Finn hesitated when Master Itami sat down, he wanted to serve this Master but he still felt as though he should kneel solely for Master Liger. But Master Liger had always taught him to discern and focus and the pull that Finn was feeling towards Master Liger, it felt like something he should be following. Master Liger nodded at him, his permission clear, and besides, he did not leave them alone.

 

Assured, Finn took a knee beside Master Itami's chair and held the plate out on flat palms. He kept his gaze lowered as Master Itami and Master Liger conversed, about their temples, about the increasing problems of bandit raids and of those who wished to turn the temples and those so gifted to their own ends. Finn kept his body steady, his arms staying locked in position. He had never served food to any Master but Master Liger, he had never felt the urge to. This was something new, something Master Liger approved of.

 

Master Itami plucked slices of meat and bread from Finn's platter and ate throughout his conversation with Master Liger. Occasionally his fingers brushed Finn's arm, but it was only ever a light touch. Finn soaked in every touch, silently thanking the gods, until Master Itami got to his feet. Finn's breath caught and colours rippled across his skin as he felt Master Itami look at him. Master Itami was not disgusted or afraid of what he saw, Finn knew the feel of those looks.

 

Master Liger spoke, “We will begin the morning blessings.”

 

“I will stay,” replied Master Itami smartly. “Finn.”

 

Finn's heart jumped...the pull was only getting stronger. “Sir.”

 

“You will accompany me to the blessings.”

 

Master Itami made the statement a question. Finn was being asked, not told. It was another sign of Master Itami's consideration. Finn took a deep breath and did not look towards Master Liger, he knew he would be told that this was his decision alone to make. To spend more time with Master Itami would be a great privilege, and it was what Finn wanted to do, it was what he felt led to as well, like when he'd first left his village. The gods, surely, were at hand again. He was calm, there were no more signs of colour across his skin.

 

He would follow this feeling. He nodded, “I accept the honour, sir.”

 

He looked up to see Master Itami smile, it was a beautiful sight, especially when he caressed a hand across Finn's jaw, firm but gentle. Finn's eyes closed a moment, then they snapped open as Master Itami got to his feet and gestured for Finn to follow, which Finn did. Master Liger nodded, his approval clear. Finn walked straight-backed and focused on Master Itami, coming to a halt when Master Itami chose where to watch the blessings from under everyone's gaze.

 

“Return to me when you are done,” Master Itami instructed him.

 

Finn dipped his head, “Sir.”

 

Then he joined the ranks of the other dedecants as Master Liger strode to the front of the room and silence fell. Finn forced himself to concentrate on the blessings, not on Master Itami and the glow he felt in response under the Master's gaze. Master Itami wished to spend time with him, Master Liger was pleased with him, Finn was using the lessons he had been taught by Master Liger and it felt good.

 

Finn carried gifts to the correct spot and joined in with words he was expected to know, enjoying Master Liger's graceful purposeful movements, the way his voice rang throughout the temple, everyone listening to every syllable. When Finn's part was done, he moved back to Master Itami and at a hand signal, knelt fluidly at Master Itami's feet. He felt fingers briefly touch his hair.

 

He stayed focused on the service, though with awareness always on the man standing beside him. He would not be disrespectful, he would be ready. When the service was over Master Itami touched a hand to Finn's shoulder.

 

“I will return tomorrow. You are accepting?”

 

Finn nodded, his mouth dry, colour bleeding across his skin. He wanted to spend more time with Master Itami, with this feeling, the kind that Master Liger had always told him to intuit and explore further. Master Itami looked pleased, his hand rising to touch Finn's face, to brush across his mouth. Finn badly wanted to press into it but didn't. He felt his eyes blacken. Master Itami smiled.

 

*

 

Master Itami was good to his word. He visited the temple the next day, and many days afterwards. He spoke to Master Liger and he spent time with Finn. Finn left many offerings to the gods and asked for guidance and thanked them for their blessings. Whatever happened with Master Itami, for now it felt like a blessing.

 

Master Liger told him to embrace it, and to reflect on the gods always. Finn bowed his head, excitement and pleasure so warm inside of him. Was this why some dedecants left the temple? Finn understood now. Colours ran freely across his skin, from the fire of excitement and attraction instead of temper. Master Itami never looked afraid or even unnerved by it.

 

It was still all new but Finn wanted to keep spending time with Master Itami, he liked the way Master Itami made him feel. Like the greatest praise and prayers, like even more of a blessing, without the temper, without the pain he'd caused others, like how the temple refined him. So he kept talking to the gods and to Master Liger, he kept leaving offerings and working hard in the temple. It was a feeling greater than any he had known. It was impossible. Maybe that was why Finn liked it so much.

 

“Tell me,” Master Itami said, Finn kneeling beside his chair. “Who were you before?”

 

Finn silently collected his thoughts. What did Master Itami want to know? He would want the truth.

 

“My blessing frightened my village. I couldn't stop it, it was always there. The nearest temple, they were scared too, told me it wasn't right at all. I heard stories there about Masters like Master Liger, his strength, his warrior dedecants. I prayed and I came here.”

 

“Do you believe them? That you're not right.”

 

Once, he might have done, hating how people looked at his family, hating people's spit and anger, hating their pity too. Their fear, he could understand. There'd been a fair bit in his family too, they'd encouraged him to seek out Master Liger. His blessing had brought him here, to Master Liger, to his friends, to his work for the gods, to this very moment.

 

Finn shook his head, “No.”

 

*

 

“How would you describe it?”

 

“It's fire under my skin, fire and power. It burns but it doesn't hurt me.”

 

“It changes your appearance.”

 

“Some of the villagers before, they used to call me a demon. It made my anger worse there, my temper, what I did.”

 

“And yet it is a blessing here.”

 

“It is.”

 

*

 

The other dedecants at the temple, many of them were blessed too. There were some with great strength, with the ability to see what wasn't visible, and much more. They teased Finn about Master Itami, about how Finn now watched at the gates for him. Finn laughed and sparred with them.

 

He dreamed of Master Itami, of his occasional touch and how sharpened and heated it made Finn feel, how his gaze settled on Finn, how he asked considered questions and wanted to hear only truthful answers.

 

This was a blessing. Finn could feel how the colours and heat across his skin flowed, reflecting his feelings, his interest. Master Liger always gave an impression of approval, clear in his body language.

 

“Do you want him?”

 

He asked when Finn was kneeling, knotting ropes for the next day's ceremonies. Finn nodded easily, “I do, sir.”

 

He sounded half-wondering, rich with disbelief almost but with more than a curl of delighted warmth. Master Liger nodded in a way that Finn knew meant he was smiling. That was a good feeling too – making Master Liger smile. Finn smiled, down at the ropes.

 

“I feel a pull,” he ventured into the expectant silence. “From him to me and maybe back again. I feel...everything.”

 

It was getting stronger every day and Finn was pretty sure he'd seen new shades in the colours that rivered across his skin. Master Liger rested his hand at the juncture of Finn's neck and shoulder. Finn drank it in, the physical touch and its meaning. He felt weighed down by blessings, he felt as though he could fly.

 

*

 

A hank of hair, pieces of knotted rope. Finn laid down the sacrifices and bowed his head. The gods would hear him, now he needed to hear them stronger than he ever had before. He thought he knew...well, he wanted to honour Master Liger. To leave him would be a tear though, Master Liger had been his guidance for so long but this, this was what Master Liger wanted for him and it would mean leaving. Finn wanted it too, wanted Master Itami. Maybe even the pain it would caused.

 

He could imagine Master Liger smiling broadly at that, the expression clear even under his mask. Finn had sensed that when other dedecants had left the temple for such reasons. The absence of Master Liger would always hurt, he was sure. Even if he would visit, it wouldn't be the same.

 

Wasn't this still his answer though? He stared at the candles, dripping wax, marking people's hopes and prayers. He gave a few more to the gods.

 

*

 

Master Itami wore silk when Finn next saw him, fashioned into robes that signalled his rank and status. He was so still and his gaze was so focused on Finn as Finn met him in Master Liger's quarters. Master Liger was nowhere to be seen.

 

Master Itami didn't tell him to kneel. So Finn stood motionless, his heartbeat moving quickly, colours bright on his skin. He was ready, for whatever Master Itami required, he wanted to provide. He wanted.

 

“Would you follow me?”

 

“I would.”

 

Master Itami's cool hand pressed to the bones of Finn's chest, to his neck, tracing a pattern that could one day be a collar. Oh. Finn lingered on that thought, he wasn't sure if it fitted him and the blessing that had its teeth under his skin and more often over it now.

 

“My mark would be enough,” Master Itami replied to the silent question.

 

That felt better, settled. Master Itami continued, “I would see your blessing, at its fullest.”

 

Finn hesitated for only a brief moment but nodded, “Sir.”

 

It didn't take much to summon forth the colour and heat, it was a rush, a real gladness in Master Itami's presence. Finn's head snapped back for a moment, there was red and black across his skin, like liquid scales really and always heat, and his eyes went black. Finn could feel the increase in strength he always experienced in such a state, the heavier temper even refined as he was now thanks to the gods, the way his senses seemed to heighten and...and there was something new, tendrils like vines, hair, down his back and about his face. Finn gave a low growl, a wondering noise. What was this? Was this because of Master Itami's presence?

 

Master Itami looked pleased and there was a sheen of heat in his eyes that Finn liked a lot. Master Itami's gaze dropped, his command very clear. Finn knelt and Master Itami approached him with deliberate footsteps. The moment seemed to stretch and Finn was still but he wanted to move, he wanted to be close to Master Itami. He hadn't felt such a push on his control in many years, because of Master Itami. And because of Master Itami he was able to leash it. Master Itami was both fuel and a centre. It was really something, to its fullest in Finn's current state. He basked in it. Master Itami touched Finn's shoulder, a cool reassuring touch. It helped immensely.

 

“Would you follow me?”

 

He had asked before but now he was asking both states of Finn, as though they were separate perhaps, as though they were both important and blessed. Finn raised his head, his hair sounding like whispers around him, touching his skin like licks of fire. And still the the cool touch of Master Itami glowed through it all, a still point, a centre, a focus.

 

*

 

They walked together. It seemed like many miles but it couldn't, they were only going to Master Itami's temple. Would they travel further together afterwards? Finn liked that idea.

 

Master Liger had told him to be well, to know he could return, to know he was always welcome. He had laid a hand on Finn's shoulder and had invited Finn to do the same in return. Finn had felt pain, oh he had expected it but it still tore into him. He was leaving Master Liger. But he did not stop himself.

 

Master Itami made sure Finn was fed and watered. His kisses and touches were of greater sustenance. Finn's skin stayed warm, more often than not the colours were so rich and long tendrils of hair hung down his back. By the time they reached Master Itami's temple, Finn's shadow bore wings.

 

_-the end_


End file.
